piepipediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bamelin
Das Bamelin ist ein in Pfützen mit radioaktiven Abfällen vorkommendes Pokemon. Das Bamelin hat von Natur aus keine Freunde, da von 100 Bamelin (so viele spuckt die Mutter bei einem Wurf aus) gerade mal eines überlebt, allerdings bleiben die spastischen Lähmungen, die es durch die Verschmutzung der Güllepfütze erhalten hat, in der es lebt, bis ans Lebensende (das meist gar nicht weit von der Geburt entfernt ist). Bamelin sind von Natur aus pissgelb bis kackbraun gefärbt, was wohl daran liegt, dass sie hauptsächlich Fäkalien als Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Gattung Die verschiedenen Gattungen framed|Das Araberbamelin Das Bamelin besteht nicht nur aus einer Gattung, nein, es gibt gleich 2 von diesen Missgeburten der Natur. Da wäre einmal das Araberbamelin. Das Araberbamelin kommt in den Staaten Iran sowie im Irak und Afghanistan vor. Es ist sehr angriffslustig und tötet gerne. Ausserdem hat es einen Hass gegen alle Amerikaner. Das Araberbamelin kommt in den Pokemoneditionen Pokemon Ölschwarz und Dollargrün im Güllesee bei Tschernobyl vor. Es ist ausserdem das einzige Bamelin, von dem man ein Bild machen konnte, weil es nicht sofort den Fotograf in Tränen ertrunken hat wie das Emobamelin. framed|Das Emobamelin Das Emobamelin kommt vor allem in der Nähe vom Hotel Ritz in Prismania City vor, weshalb ist allerdings noch ungeklärt. In den Pokemoneditionen heisst das Emobamelin allerdings nicht Bamelin, sondern MoRitz. Weshalb das so ist kann nur an einem Programmierfehler liegen (wobei das Pokemon Bamelin an sich bereits ein Programmierfehler sein muss, schaut es euch doch mal an). framed|Das Aggrobamelin Außerdem gibt es noch das Aggrobamelin. Es tritt immer in Gruppen mit anderen Aggrobamelins auf. Es ist zudem der Hauptdealer von Karma und -Karma. In der Gruppe fühlen sich diese Bamelins sehr stark. Einzeln sind sie jedoch so gut wie wehrlos, deshalb werden sie oft von AGO-Aktivisten getrennt, sodass sie jedes Aggrobamelin einzeln eliminieren können. Eigenschaften eines Bamelins Aufgrund seines hohen Initiative Wertes ist das Bamelin immer am schnellsten, wenn es um +Karma oder Abusing geht. Diese Eigenschaft macht es jedoch noch unbeliebter. Sobald ein Bamelin die 100 Karmapunkte Marke überschritten hat entwickelt es sich zu Bojelin, das durch seine auffällig kotzgrüne Farbe und die dunkelgrünen Pluszeichen sehr gut zu erkennnen ist: Bojelin Theoretisch kann diese Entwicklung jedoch nicht stattfinden, da kein normaler Mensch auf die Idee kommen würde, einem Bamelin Karmaroin zu geben. I PROUDLY PRESENT TEH PUBLICONS OF PAUL!!!!!1111ONEONE /caps http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/2206/pubpaulsleben212111einsoc1.png bamelin in PI bemelin ist der beste user den pi je gesehn hat, es is immer freundlich, nicht wie viele andere vom karma abhängig, würde nie im leben einen sonderrang wollen(da es eh keinen bekommt ;]) is den ganzen tag freundlich drauf, streitet nie mit gewissen usern die mit s anfangen und mit atanische_serviette enden (will ma keine namen nennen) und hat NIE probleme mit - karmaroin, da es ja gerechtfertigt ist in seinen augen.(uiii, ich glaube ich hab ne überdossis gennomen... wayne) Das Leben eines Bamelin Das Leben eines Bamelin ist erfüllt von Schmerz, Trauer, Mobbing und dem Tod. Mehr kann ein Bamelin gar nicht erleben, da ihm die Gehirnmasse dazu fehlt. Bamelin sind von Natur aus Mobbingopfer, und zwar aus dem Grund, wie sich sich Verhalten. Bamelin sind begeisterte Tokio Hotel, Banaroo und Befour-Fans, man sieht sie auf jedem Konzert. Bamelin haben ein total winziges Selbstbewusstsein und suchen in ihrem echten Leben verzweifelt an Selbstbestätigung. Allerdings hat ein Bamelin die Seite Pokemon inside gefunden, auf der es jetzt sein Unwesen treibt. Es will immer mehr grüne Pixel (für manche besser bekannt als Karma) haben, da es sonst keine Bestätigung in seinem Leben findet. Da die User von Pokemon Inside nicht noch mehr von diesen Fehlgeburten auf ihrer Seite haben wollen, wurden alle IP's von anderen Bamelin gebannt, weshalb die Bamelin auch langsam aussterben, da sie keine Bestätigung ihres Lebens finden. Die AGO - Aktion gegen Opfer Die AGO bildete sich, als sie von den ganzen Bamelin hörten. Ihr Ziel ist es, sie durch systematisches Mobbing zum Selbstmord zu verleiten. Da Bamelin allerdings nur ein Gehirn von der Größe einer Erdnuss haben, merken sie nicht, dass diese Organisation gegen sie gestimmt ist. Man vermutet, dass die Araberbamelin bis spätestens 2010 ausgestorben sein werden, die Emobamelin sogar schon 2008. Das einzige Bamelin, das dann noch bleibt, ist dass auf Pokemon inside, welches aber auch bald sterben wird, da sich die AGO auf der Seite ausgebreitet hat und nun versucht, das Bamelin zu vertreiben. Ein Versuch war der Abschied von dem User Schneppke, der damit alle anderen User auf das Bamelin hetzte. Da dies allerdings nicht gewirkt hat, sucht die AGO nach neuen Mitteln. Kategorie:Dumm wie Scheisse